


Dark and Light

by Roven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first picture I painted digitally after I treated myself to a drawing tablet for my birthday last year, and I almost but never quite finished it.<br/>Recently, after another long break from painting and drawing, I decided I need to paint more, get more practice to get better and faster, and also finish some old WIPs, so I finally finished this (but left the date 2014 since 98% of it was done last year). </p>
<p>I wanted to do something in that color range, and I think I like how it turned out. The screencap I used was kind of low quality, which was a bit problematic at times, so I hope I got him more or less right. Not very good at titles.</p>
<p>Please do not repost this work on other sites without my permission.</p></blockquote>





	Dark and Light

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/22437306504/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first picture I painted digitally after I treated myself to a drawing tablet for my birthday last year, and I almost but never quite finished it.  
> Recently, after another long break from painting and drawing, I decided I need to paint more, get more practice to get better and faster, and also finish some old WIPs, so I finally finished this (but left the date 2014 since 98% of it was done last year). 
> 
> I wanted to do something in that color range, and I think I like how it turned out. The screencap I used was kind of low quality, which was a bit problematic at times, so I hope I got him more or less right. Not very good at titles.
> 
> Please do not repost this work on other sites without my permission.


End file.
